Requiem
|year=2017 |semiplace=-- |semipoints=-- |position=12th |points=135 |previous=J’ai cherché |next=Mercy }} Requiem was the French entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev performed by Alma. It was written by Nazim Khaled, who co-wrote the previous year's song J’ai cherché. As France is a member of the Big Five, it was already pre-qualified for the final, and Alma previewed her song in the second semifinal along with those from Germany and Ukraine. In the final, it was performed last following Bulgaria. At the close of voting, it finished in 12th place with 135 points thanks to a good score from the televote. Lyrics |-| French/English= Des amours meurent, des amours naissent Les siècles passent et disparaissent Ce que tu crois être la mort C'est une saison et rien de plus Un jour lassé de cette errance Tu t'en iras quelle importance Car la Terre tournera encore Même quand nous ne tournerons plus Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu'il a donné Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erased the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes On pleure mais on survit quand même C'est la beauté du requiem Les étincelles deviennent des flammes Les petites filles deviennent des femmes Ce que tu crois être la mort C'est un brasier et rien de plus Nos déchirures, nos déchéances On pense qu'elles ont de l'importance Mais demain renaîtra le jour Comme si nous n'avions pas vécu Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu'il a donné Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erased the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes On pleure mais on survit quand même C'est la beauté du requiem Des amours naissent, des amours meurent Ce soir enfin je n'ai plus peur Je sais que je t'aimerai encore Quand la Terre ne tournera plus Des amours naissent, des amours meurent Ce soir enfin je n'ai plus peur Je sais que je t'aimerai encore Quand la Terre ne tournera plus Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi sourire au beau milieu d'un requiem Embrasse-moi, dis-moi que tu m'aimes Fais-moi danser jusqu'à ce que le temps nous reprenne Ce qu'il a donné Embrasse-moi, tell me that you love me Embrasse-moi Embrasse-moi, tell me that you love me Embrasse-moi |-| Translation= Loves die, loves are born Centuries pass and disappear What you think is death It's a season and nothing more One day weary of this wandering You will go away what importance For the Earth will turn again Even when we do not turn Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erased the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes We cry but we still survive It is the beauty of requiem Sparks become flames Girls become women What you think is death It's a brazier and nothing more Our tears, our disqualifications They are thought to be important But tomorrow will be born again As if we had not lived Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Will you take me to paradise? With you nothing ever dies You take my smile and make it bright Before the night erased the light I won’t go below silver skies The only dark is in your eyes We cry but we still survive It is the beauty of requiem Loves are born, loves die Tonight finally I'm no longer afraid I know I will love you again When the Earth will not turn Loves are born, loves die Tonight finally I'm no longer afraid I know I will love you again When the Earth will not turn Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me smile in the middle of a requiem Kiss me, tell me you love me Make me dance until the time comes again What he gave Kiss me, tell me that you love me Kiss me Kiss me, tell me that you love me Kiss me Videos Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2017 Category:France Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Big Five